


Punishment

by imnotobsessedyouare



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Hurt, Knifeplay, Lots of Hurt, M/M, bara, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 22:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17455361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotobsessedyouare/pseuds/imnotobsessedyouare
Summary: It's all just a huge fucking joke, it has to be.Evan Macmillan has been slacking behind in his trials ever since a faithful meeting with the Shape, aka, Michael Myers. As meaningless as it was, the impact ever since that moment has been leading him down hill until the day where he wakes up as someone else.Someone that he used to be.Through this punishment, Evan will suffer as the survivors do as the Shape pursues them all.Though, he'll soon find that he'll be meeting a different end.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is way better than the original and first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note to the readers

Dark brown eyes crack open to the call of black birds that take off from the sky, the eyes of Evan Macmillan going to squint as a bright light catches his attention. He can’t recall when he’s last closed them, nor when he decided to get some sleep at all for that matter, especially since there would’ve been certain hell raised by a certain somebody if he had even dared. Lucky for him, he had woken up in time for no nightmares to plague his mind. Instead something else was beginning to bother him.

The incredibly odd light feeling he has upon his body, the sudden relief in his cramped and impaled shoulder, the empty grip in his left hand, and most of all the feeling of something tight all over his body. The Trapper sits up at once, not liking this one bit. Eyes going to scour the area before standing up, it’s his own Estate that he’s been woken at. However, he remembers himself being somewhere very different in the instances that he can gather. For example, he was fighting someone, or something. Evan Macmillan wasn’t too sure what it was that the Shape happen to be. Michael Myers, to be exact. 

The evil entity had never said a word to anyone or anything, yet he’s invoked more fear over both sides than anyone could’ve possibly imagined or hoped for. It isn’t until he’s made attacks on both sides that the Trapper had decided to finally say something. Yet at the same time, he didn’t say anything at all. The scene had unfolded before his very eyes and his body simply moved. Strong hands met with a thick neck and a wrist, binding Myers to allow the poor Nurse to escape his deathly grip. 

Evan looked into the eyes of that pale white mask, Michael did the same to the bone carved one that the Trapper wore. Both saw nothing more than an animal itching to be put in its place. The “fight”, if you could even call it that, ended with Michael shoving him away. The both of them walked away after that and life went on in the cold and decrepit place known as the Entity’s Fog. Only, for some reason, things took a wrong turn for Evan. Trials started getting harder and harder for the Trapper, survivors started getting better and before he knew it, he had lost his rank. 

Rank…

That’s probably why he was here now, in this old body of his. The old Evan Macmillan that attended rich parties and had so much to look up to behind his father’s shadow, the old son that wanted to be the spitting image of that great man. Now, all he wants to do is get his traps and mask back, to be known as the Trapper and not the shell of what he used to be. Thus, the new survivor starts forward, making sure to look behind him every now and then. He might not be a killer now, but old habits die hard. 

He starts looking for other people, other survivors that he can go to and rely on to do the generators as they usually did. After roaming his grounds for sometime, he stills, something new falling upon his ears as he looks behind him. Feet, fast, and coming straight towards him, but where? It isn’t until he feels something hard gun into him that he knows.   
“Hey! Watch where you’re going”, he scowls down at her.

“Fuck off, watch where you’re standing!”, Meg fires right back. 

Great, another annoyance to deal with. The red head wasn’t a particular favorite that he had come to know. She was a feisty one and put up the most fight, though, the traps did well to humble her. Evan rolls his eyes before sighing. 

“You new around here?”, she asks.

“Yeah, the hell are you running for?”, he asks trying to play it off.

It’s best if they don’t know, then they won’t ask questions when this whole mess gets sorted out. Besides, he doesn’t need yet another reason for Meg to be a pain in his ass. 

“You’ll see”, she says before continuing ahead.

“Might want to keep up, unless you want to be killed!”, she calls behind her. 

Then that would have to mean that she’s being chased, and the killer would be coming up from right behind him. Rolling his eyes yet again, Evan turns to look behind himself, going to take the black suit off from his body to toss to the side. However… there’s no one there. Did she just mess up on a skill check or something? When he looks further into the distance, he can see the boxy figure of a rumbling machine. 

“Oh… right”, he scoffs, remembering that she’s kind of known for doing that. 

Macmillan rolls his shoulders and turns back around to go and follow her, heading back for that area would be no good. Danger usually comes for those who sit and stay. The shake in his heart proves his point as he feels himself within the terror radius so soon. It might be good to lay low for a second, hide. But where could he hide? Although he’s in much fancier attire, the Trapper has kept his muscled body. There should be a locker or somewhere to sneak off to that could fit him right? He’s witnessed some of the larger survivors pull it off, why shouldn’t he be able to as well?

There’s a cry out in the distance, not too far away from him. Evan figures that Meg finally got caught by whoever it was, serves her right, he thought. Moving up, he might as well find out who the killer is. His mood then drops drastically upon catching wind of him. The Entity has summoned the Shape to this trial, and as Meg runs away from the window she had just vaulted, Michael pauses. He doesn’t pursue her, just stares at his knife before looking up. Then he turns his head to peer over at Evan, meeting his gaze instantly. 

It’s just a big joke, isn’t it? He wonders as he shrinks back into his spot of hiding, his heart beat starting to quicken as he knows he’s been seen and sure enough he’ll be killed all the same. Evan starts jogging away from the scene, desperate to get as far away from the Shape as he possibly can. His arms start pumping as his heart starts to get heavier and heavier, signaling the closeness of the killer already. 

“Don’t tell me I’m the fuckin’ obessession too”, he groans as he peaks behind him.

Sure enough, the glint in his bloodied knife tells him otherwise. Not only that, but there’s something else about the way that he’s staring him down. It’s not the same hateful feeling he’s seen before.


End file.
